Shut up and kiss me
by Star-of-Chaos
Summary: One shot A drunken Rogue turns the tables on our favorite Cajun.


AN: I own nothing and no one portrayed here. "Shut Up and Kiss Me" belongs to Mary Chapin Carpenter. You can blame Looney Toons for this. Is it just me, or does Remy LeBeau remind you of Pepe LePew?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue was drunk. Well, actually, if you want to be honest, drunk would have been a good description for her about three shots of bourbon ago. Now she was past the realm of drunk and heading towards well and truly smashed. She, Kitty and Tabby had been passing the bottle around for the last couple of hours in the Rec Room, celebrating the greatest day of her life. Kitty was now passed out on the couch, and Tabby had gone back to the Brotherhood House to, in her words "see if run is the only thing Maximoff does fast".  
  
Rogue was now left to her own devices, and was bopping around the Rec Room, Mary Chapin Carpenter cranked on the stereo. It wasn't her normal choice of music, but for some reason tonight it felt right. A new song started playing as a familiar voice came into the room.  
  
"Since when do you listen to country music, chere?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't mean to get a little forward with you, don't mean to get ahead of where we are Don't mean to act a little nervous around you, I'm just a little nervous about my heart 'cause It's been awhile since I felt this feeling that everything that you do gives me It's been so long since somebody whispered Shut up and kiss me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Swamp Rat........... *  
  
Remy LeBeau had been driving her crazy ever since he moved into the mansion a couple of months ago. His shameless flirting and sexy voice left her wanting to tackle him and kiss him senseless. The fact that he flirted with every other girl in the mansion kept her under control though. That and the fact that she'd put him in a coma if she gave into her impulses. Now though.................  
  
The tipsy teen gave an evil smirk and sauntered over to the unsuspecting Cajun.  
  
"Hi Remmmmy........" She draped her arms around his neck and snuggled close to him.  
  
"Um, hi chere.........." He looked slightly disconcerted at this odd behaviour.  
  
"Oh Remy, I've been so lonely here. Everyone's gone out, Kitty's passed out, and Tabby's left me. I'm so glad you're here now though. Gimme a kiss......." She leaned towards Remy's face, but he started to smell the alcohol on her breath and broke free from her grasp, backing away.  
  
"Um........chere.........you sure you want to do this? Remy thinks maybe you've had a little too much to drink, non? You wouldn't want to hurt him now." As much as he'd love to kiss Rogue he really didn't feel like going into a coma tonight. Besides with her drunken state, she'd probably be ready to kick his ass the next morning if she thought he had taken advantage of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Didn't expect to be in this position, didn't expect to have to rise above My reputation for cynicism, I've been a jaded lady when it comes to love but Oh baby just to feel this feeling that everything that you do gives me It's been too long since somebody whispered Shut up and kiss me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue licked her lips and headed towards him again. "Oh I'm sure Remy. I've been wanting this a long time now. Do what the nice lady says now; shut up and kiss me." With this Remy let out an "EEP!" and raced out of the room, Rogue chasing after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's something about the silent type attracting me to you All business baby none of the hype That no talker can live up to  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remy ran for his life, torn between his desire to get the breath kissed out of him and his desire to live the next day. Rogue chased him throughout the mansion, calling him a coward and several other unpleasant names.  
  
"Come on Swamp Rat, you're always begging me for a kiss. Now that I'm finally offering one you're turning away? I don't think so boy! So it's different when someone else does the chasing, eh? You can dish it out but you can't take it."  
  
She tried to corner him a couple of times but his speed and agility managed to save him from a lip lock. Kitty stirred at one point as he raced begging for mercy through the Rec Room, but then rolled over on the couch and went back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Come closer baby I can't hear you, just another whisper if you please Don't worry 'bout the details darlin', you've got the kind of mind I love to read Talk is cheap and baby time's expensive, so why waste another minute more Life's too short to be so apprehensive, love's as much the symptom darlin' as the cure Oh baby when I feel this feeling, it's like genuine voodoo hits me It's been too long since somebody whispered... Oh baby I can feel this feeling that everything that you do gives me It's been too long since somebody whispered Shut up and kiss me Shut up and kiss me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue finally pinned down her quarry in the kitchen, sneaking up and tackling him as he peaked around the door, trying to keep an eye out for her. She straddled his hips and, pinning his hands down with her own, silenced his protests by crushing her mouth to his. After several long minutes of tasting his mouth, she finally had to come up for air and sat smirking down at him.  
  
Remy was speechless, partially that he was still conscious and partially because he never expected someone with no experience to be such a damn good kisser. "Chere, is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
She dropped a kiss on his nose and grinned at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I forget to tell you I got control over my power tonight?"  
  
A mischievous gleam came into Remy's eyes. "Oh really, petite, that's great to know."  
  
"So what now, Swamp Rat?"  
  
He smirked back up at her now. "Remy be shutting up now, chere." With that he freed his hands and pulled her head back down to his, conversation no longer necessary.  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
